Gedanken im Schnee
by Shibou
Summary: Es ist ein verschneiter Tag, als Harry seinen Gedanken über eine besondere Person nachhängt... Slash (Epilog zu 'The last Wish')


Teil: 1/1   
Disclaimer: Nix meine, nix Geldmache. Ihr kennt das alle, ne?   
Genre: Slash, Romance  
Rating: PG-13   
Pairing: Harry x Draco   
Kommentar: die Geschichte kann man als Epilog für ‚The last Wish' ansehen, aber auch eigenständig lesen, weshalb ich sie extra veröffentliche.   
Widmungen: Tinkalili (als ich deine neue Story gelesen hab, ist mir die Idee hierzu gekommen) und dem Schnee, der den ganzen Abend bei uns gefallen ist (haltet mich nicht für verrückt, okay? Ich bin es nicht... na ja, vielleicht ein bisschen ^.^ )   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
  
  
Gedanken im Schnee  
  
  
Als Harry an diesem Morgen aufstand, schneite es.   
  
Dicke, strahlendweiße Flocken schwebten vom Himmel nieder und bedeckten nach und nach die wenigen Häuser in der Umgebung, die Bäume, den Boden...   
  
Harry seufzte leise und folgte mit seinem Blick Sirius, seinem Paten, der gerade damit beschäftigt war, Frühstück zu machen. Seit einem knappen Jahr wohnte er bei ihm. Hier, in einem großen Herrenhaus, in der Nähe eines kleinen Dorfes.   
  
Den Grund, warum er hierher gekommen war, kannte er noch genau.   
Er hatte die Stille um sich herum nicht mehr ertragen können, die Einsamkeit. Schon vor Jahren hatte man ihm geraten, dass er bei Sirius Unterschlupf suchen solle, doch er hatte es damals nie gewollt... Nein, er hatte nicht gewollt, dass jemand etwas von seinen Gefühlen bemerkte...   
  
Harry blickte aus dem Fenster und starrte den Schnee an, der sich auf der äußeren Fensterbank türmte.   
  
Fünf Jahre, dachte er, fünf lange Jahre...   
  
„Harry?"   
  
Der Angesprochene wandte sich wieder zu Sirius um, der ihn aus seinen schwarzen Augen unergründlich anschaute. Manchmal glaubte er, dass diese Augen wussten, was er empfand... Eigentlich war es sogar sehr wahrscheinlich.   
  
„Warum gehst du nach dem Frühstück nicht ein wenig raus, wenn dir der Schnee so gut gefällt?", fragte Sirius ihn mit ruhiger Stimme und holte währenddessen zwei Teller vom Herd zum Tisch. Er setzte sich auf einen Stuhl und schob Harry einen der Teller hin.   
„Du siehst sehr blass aus.", sagte er. Besorgnis schwang in seiner Stimme mit. „Ein bisschen frische Luft würde dir gut tun..."  
  
Harry nickte leicht. „Ich gehe nachher raus und laufe ein Stück durch den Garten."   
Sirius gab sich damit zufrieden und begann zu Essen. Der schwarzhaarige Junge betrachtete ihn einen Augenblick ehe er lächelnd zu seiner Gabel *1 griff.   
  
  
  
Später, als Sirius vor dem Kamin im Wohnzimmer saß und Zeitung las, zog Harry sich eine Jacke über und trat über die Küchentür nach draußen ins Freie.   
Kalte Luft umfing ihn und ließ ihn frösteln. Aber Harry kümmerte sich nicht weiter darum und lief die eingeschneiten Stufen der Veranda hinab in den Garten.   
Jener war sehr groß... Harry stakste vielleicht knappe fünf Minuten durch den Schnee, ehe er an eine Bank kam, die unter ein paar Bäumen stand.   
Den Schnee, der auf ihr lag, schob er vorsichtig mit seinen Händen bei Seite. Seine Haut kribbelte bereits nach eisigen Sekunden, da er keine Handschuhe an hatte. Doch schließlich hatte sich Harry ein wenig Platz geschaffen und ließ sich auf das Holz der Bank sinken.   
  
Fünf Jahre..., musste er wieder denken und seufzte leise...   
  
Nachdenklich legte er den Kopf in den Nacken und betrachtete die Bäume um ihn herum. Sie sahen aus, wie schwarze Gerippe, die in weißen Himmel stachen. Es schien, als ob in ihnen kein Leben mehr inne wohnte. Als ob sie tot wären...   
  
Tot... Manchmal fühlte auch Harry sich tot. Manchmal wusste auch er nicht, ob er noch lebte...   
  
Die Bäume hier würden im Frühling wieder zu neuem Leben erwachen. Sie würden sich der Sonne entgegen strecken, wunderschöne Knospen bilden und später leuchtendgrüne Blätter treiben... Doch Harry wusste nicht, ob auch er wieder zu neuem leben erwachen konnte...   
  
Harry machte die Augen zu und dachte nach...   
  
Die blaugrauen Augen tauchten augenblicklich vor ihm auf, aber sie schienen nicht mehr so lebendig zu sein wie früher. Harry wusste, dass sie verblassten, diese Augen. Die Erinnerung an sie verblasste. So schmerzlich es auch für ihn war...   
  
Draco...   
  
Vor drei Jahren hatte er erfahren, dass sein Geliebter gestorben war.   
  
Ein Brief war ihm damals überbracht worden... Harry hatte ihn sofort – noch als er draußen war – zitternd geöffnet und gelesen.   
Es hatte geregnet. Kalter Regen mit bitteren, dicken Tropfen. Regentropfen, die seine Tränen damals verborgen hatten...  
  
Der Gedanke daran schmerzte ihn selbst jetzt noch zu tiefst.   
  
Er hatte immer gewusst, dass sie keine Zukunft hatten. Ein Gryffindor, der Erzfeind des Dunklen Lords persönlich, und ein Sohn der Malfoys, ein Slytherinprinz mit der Vorbestimmung, ein Death Eater zu werden. So ungleich sie gewesen waren, desto mehr hatten sie für einander empfunden.   
  
Aber dennoch hatten sie ihre Schicksale nicht ändern können. Es war unmöglich gewesen...   
Draco war ein Death Eater geworden. Er hatte sich innerlich dagegen gesträubt, aber Harry hatte ihn damals überredet. Vielleicht war es egoistisch gewesen, vielleicht hatte die Hoffnung in ihm existiert, dass Draco eines Tages zu ihm zurückkommen würde. Dass der Dunkle Lord besiegt sein würde und sie ein glückliches Leben hätten führen können...   
Doch es war nur ein Wunschtraum gewesen. Der Traum eines siebzehnjährigen Jungen, der verliebt war.   
  
„Und ist...", murmelte Harry leise, „Ich habe dich nie vergessen, Draco... Wie könnte ich?"   
  
Ja, wie könnte er?  
  
Nie würde er das Leuchten in den graublauen Augen vergessen; das seltene Lächeln, das immer nur ihm gegolten hatte; das weiche, blonde Haar; die weichen nachgiebigen Lippen; die warme Haut...   
  
Harry seufzte leise und lächelte gequält. Er war jetzt dreiundzwanzig Jahre alt.   
Wann würde er aufhören, von Draco zu träumen? Wann würde er ihn vergessen können?   
  
Konnte er das überhaupt? Ihn vergessen?  
  
...   
  
  
  
„Harry...?"   
  
Der schwarzhaarige Junge zuckte leicht zusammen und hob dann den Kopf schwerfällig hoch.   
Sirius stand einige Meter vor ihm. Das schwarze, kinnlange Haar fiel in sein blasses Gesicht und die dunklen Augen funkelten ihn an.   
  
„Du hast deinen Schal vergessen.", sagte er leise und näherte sich Harry langsam. „Du bekommst noch eine Erkältung."   
  
Harry lächelte leicht. Und mit diesem Lächeln stand er auch auf und nahm den weichen Schal entgegen, dem Sirius ihn hinhielt. Er legte ihn sich um den Hals und blickte dann auf. „Wollen wir reingehen, Sirius? Mir ist kalt geworden."   
  
Sirius nickte nur knapp, legte verständnisvoll einen Arm um Harrys Schultern und gemeinsam liefen sie zurück zum Haus.   
  
  
  
  
  
- Fin -  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
*1 – Wegen der Gabel: Es ist ein englisches Frühstück. Mit Eiern und Speck und so... Also nicht wundern... ^^   
  
  
So... Es war traurig, oder? Tut mir Leid, aber traurige Geschichten machen mehr Spaß zu schreiben (toller Widerspruch -.- ).   
Ich hoffe jedenfalls, es hat euch gefallen und ich bitte euch, mir eine kleine Frage zu beantworten: Seid ihr an einer Fortsetzung interessiert? (Ich hätte nämlich schon Ideen für eine, möchte aber gerne wissen, was ihr dazu meint. Auf welches Pairing das hinauslaufen würde ist, glaube ich, klar...)  
  
Nya... Vergesst das Review also nicht!   
  
Greez an alle! – Shibou 


End file.
